Courage to Love
by rory1
Summary: E+T fic! Eriol heard from Sakura that Tomoyo likes Daniel, is it true? Why is he feeling so depressed, but Tomoyo is too. Why?


A/N-this is my first fic, so please bare with me! Oh "" is if they speak and '' is a thought, umm..yea   
Disclaimer: The usual, I do not own CCS  
  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran are all 15 years old now attending high school. Eriol is currently decorating the gym on a laddar for the school dance.  
  
"ERIOL!" a long haired girl called  
"What? AHHHH!" Eriol screamed as he fell  
"Tomoyo, why did you have to do that?"  
"Hehe, sorry Sakura dared me to, are you alright?" looking worriedly  
"Yea, I'll be be right back ok?" He headed out the door.  
  
  
She sighed deeply, "Why doesnt he notice me?"  
"Whose he?" a curious brown haired green eyed girl answered  
"Sakura? OH no one..." her face reddened  
  
  
"I know you're lying and I know who you really like, you like...."  
'PLEASE DONT LET HER KNOW'  
"DANIEL!", Sakura screamed across the gym  
'Whew!' a sign of relief came to her face but her friend didnt seem to notice  
"Am I right Tomoyo?, do you like Daniel from Biology?"  
'Uhhhh, should I answer?'  
"I'm taking that as a yes!"  
"Tomoyo loves Daniel, Tomoyo loves Daniel," sakura chanted making sure EVERYONE heardbR  
"Uh-oh, I think I just made a big mistake!"  
  
  
Just then Eriol walked in with streamers in his hands  
Before he even looked up Sakura ran to him, "Guess what Eriol?"  
"No sakura dont!" Tomoyo screamed hoping it would stop her friend  
"Tomoyo has a crush on DANIEL!"  
Eriol grew silent. 'What, why does she have a crush on him?!!??!, he's not even her type.'  
"Eriol? Eriol? Are you ok?" Sakura asked looking worried  
"I....have to go" he ran as quickly as he could  
"Sakura! How could you! I dont like daniel, I LOVE Eriol!" Tomoyo shouted as she ran towards the direction Eriol went  
  
  
Syaoran who was hiding behind the bleachers went to Sakura. "You think our plan worked?"  
"I...I think I overdone it"  
"HOpefully their feelings will prevail"  
They held hands and walked towards the exit.  
  
  
"Eriol!?!?!" Tomoyo's voice echoed in the hallway  
No answer. "I guess...he left...."  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo." Eriol whispered (from locker, if you were wondering...)  
  
  
.........................  
"Syaoran?"  
"Yes?"  
"I think we have to tell them the truth, we really messed up"  
"Yea, I know...I'll visit Eriol's"  
"I'll go to Tomoyo's"  
"Bye" she kisses him on cheek  
..........................  
  
  
Syaoran arrived at Eriols home and found him in his garden  
"Hey, Eriol?"  
"Yes?"  
"Uhhh...well...Do you like Tomoyo?"  
Eriol fell silent once more. "NO."  
"You DONT?!?!?!?!?"  
"No, I love her."  
"Then why dont you tell her?"  
"I cant. she likes Daniel and she probably thinks...I DONT KNOW!"  
"Yea, about that, Sakura was lying about Daniel, it was kinda part of our plan to get you two together.  
"Really?"  
"Yea, so will you go talk to her now?"  
"Ye...NO I cant!"  
"What!?!?! Why not?"  
"I cant...."  
"Eriol, do you know what you are saying?"  
Eriol didnt answer.  
"Eriol just face her you love her!"  
  
  
......................  
  
"Tomoyo listen I have to talk to you, I know youre mad but just listen."  
"Ok sakura...." fighting tears  
"I only screamed that you liked Daniel, so you and Eriol would realize you have feelings for one another"  
"Both of you dont have the courage to say anything cause you both are afraid of rejection. Thats why I did what I did, Im sorry...  
"It's.... ok, you're right, and I know I have to do something about it actually I will do something about it."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"You'll see...."  
  
........................  
  
From the next day Eriol and Tomoyo avoided each other (very hard task) until the night of the school dance  
  
.........................  
  
"Syaoran I told you I didnt want to come!"  
"You have to and yu know you want to, plus there's a tribute for you!"  
"What?"  
"Just wait."  
"Errgg...Fine."  
  
"Syaoran! Everything is ready!" Sakura ran towards them  
"what's ready?" Eriol asked being very curious  
Syaoran snickering, "Sakura, may I have the pleasure of this dance?"  
"Of coarse."  
"See you later Eriol!"   
  
5 minutes pass...  
  
"Why did i ever agree to this?!!!?!? Forget it I'm leaving."  
  
Suddenly the lights grew dim  
  
"Eriol this is for you..."  
"Thats Tomoyo's voice!"  
  
(She sings, I love her voice!)  
When I think, how life used to be; Always walking in the shadows.  
Then I look, at what you've given me; I feel like dancing on my tip-toes.   
  
I must say everyday I pray   
When realize you're by my side;  
I know I'm truly...   
  
Blessed for everything you've given me;  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show;   
Do my best with every breath that's in me;   
Blessed to make sure you never go.  
(She pauses)  
  
......................  
  
"I hope you understand..." she whispers  
"I do, I really do Tomoyo"  
"Eriol?"  
(sings aww..)  
  
I do Cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do  
"Tomoyo?"  
"Yes?" has tears in her eyes  
"I love you"  
"I love you too!"  
Eriol drops his mic and runs to hug her (AWWWW)  
  
  
Well thats it, I'm very sorry if it is confusing or bad. It's the very first fic I wrote,  
i still hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
